Golf courses contain sand traps as a hazard for golfers to avoid. The surface of a sand trap is disturbed by golf balls landing in the sand and by golfers entering the trap to hit balls out. Usually, a garden-type rake is provided near or within the trap for a golfer to smooth over the disturbed surface so subsequent players may also have a smooth sand surface to play on.
Unfortunately, a typical rake lying near or within a sand trap can interfere with normal play. For example, a rolling golf ball may come into contact with the rake thus altering the role trajectory or lie of the ball. Portable rakes have been designed to address this issue. However, these rakes only poorly minimize the profile of the tool, and consequently have little added benefit over the traditional rake. Further, other rakes that do adequately minimize their profile create additional problems because of their design including odor and aesthetic concerns.
A further disadvantage of existing rakes lying near or within a sand trap is the difficulties related to their use, including their retrieval. Because the rake is lying on the ground, it is generally only retrievable by one on foot who must bend over to pick up the rake. Further, a maintenance person or groundskeeper mowing or otherwise conditioning a golf course must frequently move rakes. To do so, it is usually necessary to first stop the mower or other implement, climb off, pick up and move the rake, then climb back on the mower. Many times, a rake will be placed into a sand trap while the area around the trap is being worked on. After the work is completed, the maintenance person again has to leave the equipment to retrieve the rake from the trap. These sequences generate inefficiency for at least two reasons: they use an inordinate amount of time of paid maintenance people, and the equipment (mowers, etc.) is usually left running, contributing to increased fuel consumption and wear and tear.
The golf ball retrieval rakes disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,924 (Quinn) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,733 (Krenkel) show rakes having tines disposed along frame members attached to the rake handle. These frame members are folded along the handle. The rake in Quinn also includes a telescoping handle. These rakes attempt to minimize profile. However, additional improvements are possible that further decrease the profile of a rake and interfere even less with play.
The retractable rake disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,742 (Florence) shows a rake having tines that are storable within the handle of the rake. The operator may actuate a rake control that pulls the tines into the handle. Storing the tines in this way does minimize the profile, nonetheless it is desirable to further minimize profile of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,592 (Milovic) discloses a golf club with an internal sand rake. The tines and frame member may be folded along the rake handle. The tines, frame member, and handle are then storable within the handle and shaft of the golf club. However, it is desirable to provide a rake that does not have to be carried by the golfer and is storable at a sand trap. While the disclosed golf club and internal sand rake may be well-suited for its intended purpose, to store the rake within the golf club may adversely effect a golf swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,739 (Erichson) discloses a concealed sand trap rake that is stored within a subsurface container on a golf course. The rake is stored within a small container having a lid covered with artificial turf. This design adequately minimizes the profile of the rake to avoid unnecessary interference with play although a golf ball could still strike the lid. Unfortunately, when a course is irrigated and when it rains water fills the container and turns stagnant. The odor is unpleasant and grime builds up on the rake. Golfers often refuse to use such a tool as the odor and grime gets on their hands. It would be advantageous to provide a rake that avoids the odor and grime of the Erichson rake, yet also minimizes interference with golf play.